Benutzer Diskussion:ZillaFan89
Hallo ZillaFan89, wir freuen uns, dich herzlich im begrüßen zu dürfen, wünschen dir viel Spaß beim herumstöbern und hoffen, dass du dich hier wohl fühlst. Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Welche Katze würdest du sein?. Vielleicht verbesserst du ja auch ein paar Artikel oder hilfst uns bei der Gestaltung des Wikis. Wenn du nicht mit Wikia vertraut bist, solltest du dir das Tutorial oder Hilfe ansehen. Du bist ebenso gern im Wikia-Chat gesehen. Dort kannst du dich mit anderen Usern und Warrior Cats-Fans unterhalten. Wenn du Fragen hast oder irgendwelche Hilfe brauchst, kann du dich gerne an mich, die Admins oder die anderen älteren Nutzer wenden. Sie werden dir gern helfen dich einzuleben. Du kannst auch an unserem Mentorenprogramm teilnehmen und dir einen Mentor auswählen, der dich in das Wiki einführt und dir hilft. Falls noch etwas ist, kannst mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! Viel Spaß und eine schöne Zeit im Wiki! Tautropfen (Diskussion) 17:45, 5. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Morgen Wenn ich morgen on kann, erst so ab 18 Uhr. Mein bester Freund kommt. Achja, dem sein Bruder heißt auch Tim :D Birkenstern1 (Diskussion) 19:05, 9. Jan. 2014 (UTC) Morning ^^ Hab was für dich (:thumb|300px (Staubflug (Diskussion) 09:25, 8. Feb. 2014 (UTC)) Danke. ^^ :D LG ZillaFan89 Danke :D Danke für das Bild ^^ bee doo dee doothumb|300px (Staubflug (Diskussion) 13:10, 10. Feb. 2014 (UTC)) Zilly, Hilfe! Ich kann nicht mehr auf den Chat zugreifen! Wenn ich draufklicke passiert nix! Hilf mir! Silberregen88 (Diskussion) 17:53, 14. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Danke hat geholfen, nein ich mag Pearl Harbor nicht, ich mochte ihn mal, aber ist mir erstens inzwischen zu kitschig und zweitens zu unsachlich, stellt die Amis viel zu gut dar. Silberregen88 (Diskussion) 18:13, 14. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Stimmt wohl ^^ Hast du dir mein ganzes Profil durchgelesen um das zu erfahren? Silberregen88 (Diskussion) 18:18, 14. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Ne haste noch nicht gefragt und ja, den haben wir auf der Festplatte (Ich hab dein einmal gesehen) Finde ihn eigentlich ganz okay, ich hätte ihn auch in meine Lieblingsfilme geschrieben, wenn ich gewusst hätte wie man das schreibt ^^ Silberregen88 (Diskussion) 18:26, 14. Feb. 2014 (UTC) HeyHo Zilly, Ich kann mal wieder nicht auf den Chat zugreifen (Ist ja nix neues) und wollte mal Hallo sagen. Ps: Ich bin krank :( Silberregen88 (Diskussion) 18:42, 18. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Bild Super Bild! Danke, schaut cool aus. Grünfell (Diskussion) 18:39, 24. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Immer gern. ^^ Bildchen Hier ein kleines Bildchen für dich. thumb Grünfell (Diskussion) 18:48, 24. Feb. 2014 (UTC) Wow! Danke! Respekt Zilly! Das ist wirklich schön geworden! Vielen Dank! Silberregen88 (Diskussion) 15:10, 1. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Für dich Zilly <3 thumb Silberregen88 (Diskussion) 14:58, 9. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Bild ^^ Hey bro hab dir ein Bild gemalt ;) LG Fuchseis (Diskussion) 13:13, 15. Mär. 2014 (UTC)thumb|155px thumb|Für mein Zillybärileinchen :-) Re: Bild Hallo Zilla, das kommt drauf an, wenn du damit zeigen möchtest, wie einer deiner OCs aussieht, dann eher nicht, wenn du aber nur Graustreifs (völlig outgedatete) Schülerversion auf der Seite haben willst kannst du das gerne tun xD 15:52, 4. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Achso ja klar ^^ 16:26, 4. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Freunde? Hey Zilla, wollen wir Freunde sein? Ich fänds auf jeden fall sehr cool! LG Traumschwinge (Diskussion) 18:57, 5. Apr. 2014 (UTC) Das bild Datei nicht mehr vorhanden Pilzkralle (Diskussion) 17:07, 2. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Haaayyyy Hay Zilla :3 Da du mir ja auch so ein cooles Bildi gemacht hast,wollte ich mich mal revangieren...Oder wie man das auch schreibt xD...Egal,also xD Hier ist das Bild,ich hoffe es gefällt dir :3 Und weißt du xD Eigentlich dachte ich die ganze Zeit wir wären schon Freunde xDD Achja und tut mir Leid wegen gestern,ich meinte es wirklich nicht so :/ Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnzzzz Viele Liebe Grüße 09:38, 5. Jun. 2014 (UTC)thumb|Ich hoffe du magst es :3 C: Tjeennnaaaa,hay duuu naaa :D wgd? Ich wollt mich mal für das cooe Bildi bedanken,ich finds voll nett das du mir so viele Bilder machst :3 <3 Ich male dir iwann auch eins :D *-* 19:14, 8. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Re: Wohl getäuscht^^ Hey ZillaFan89 ^^ Hi du, alles klar? :D Also erstmals vielen Dank für's Schreiben auf meiner Seite und vorallem für's nette Angebot! Ich hätte liebend gern ein Bild von dir, würde mich wahnsinnig freuen! ^^ Hoffe, das macht dir keine Umstände oder so. :D Schönen Tag noch und danke nochmals ^^ kann ja auch mal versuchen, dir eins zu machen, wenn du willst! :D Krähenhäher (Diskussion) 12:16, 10. Jun. 2014 (UTC)LG Krähenhäher Re: Das Bild :P Hi Zilla! ^^ Wow, vielen Dank! Haste super hingekriegt, besonders die Schattierungen sind bemerkenswert, und ja, sie fallen auf. :D Und nicht schlimm, ich hab schließlich auch nur Paint >.< Aber das Bild gefällt mir wirklich sehr, und der Hintergrund ist dir auch gut gelungen ^^ und ich werde dich auch Zilla nennen, haha :D Nochmals danke! :) LG Krähenhäher--Krähenhäher (Diskussion) 09:12, 11. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Alles Gute^^ Datei nicht mehr vorhanden Alles Gute, und ich hoffe dir gefällt das kleine Bild :D Pilzkralle (Diskussion) 09:44, 14. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Happy Birthday XD thumb|400pxJo, alles Gute Zilla! :D Hoffentlich hast du noch einen schönen Tag. :3 Achja.. ich hätte dir ein schöneres Bild gemalt, wenn ich es könnte XD ~ 10:32, 14. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Guess what? Hi, ich wollte dir auch noch zum Geburtstag gratulieren! Lass dich reich beschenken, hab einen schönen Tag und bleib so, wie du bist! <3 Ach ja, und auch wenn es DEIN Tag sein sollte, kannst du doch trotzdem deinen Brüdern etwas vom Kuchen abgeben. Die müssen dich schließlich auch den ganzen Tag ertragen. XD Amüsier dich prächtig, deine Snoopy-Doo (Diskussion) 11:17, 14. Jun. 2014 (UTC) <3 Happy Birthdaay <3333 Hay Zifa,ich hab hier dein Geschenki :3 Ich hoffe es gefällt dir und ich wünsche dir noch einen gaaanz tollen Tag :3 Und ja es war absicht das es so groß ist.....xDDD Bis dann :D 12:20, 14. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Happy birthday to you... Happy birthday to you... ♪♪♪ Zillaaaaa! Alles alles Gute zum Geburtstag! *wirft Konfetti*. Man, du wirst langsam schon richtig alt *O*. Wie viele Falten hast du jetzt schon? Ah.. jaja, harte Zeiten sindangebrochen, nicht war? xD Naja, jetzt feier schön und genieße dein neues Lebensjahr! *Prost!* thumb|left|Hier, du als kleines Junges *-* Jaja, du warst auch mal jung!thumb|left|Das hier ist deine gewünschte Geißel/Brombeer-Katze ^-^ Ich hoffe sie gefällt dir xD LG, Traumschwinge (Diskussion) 13:40, 14. Jun. 2014 (UTC) And may StarClan be with you! <3 Alles Gute zum Geburtztag Auch von mir alles gute zu deinem Geburtztag ;) viel spaß in deinem Neuen Lebensjahr xD Krähenstern (Diskussion) 13:47, 14. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Happy B-day <3 <3 <3 Hey Zilla, Alles gute zum B-day <3 Ich hoffe du hast einen tollen Tag und bekommst viele Geschenke ^-^ <3 Hab leider den Stift für mein grafiktablett verloren und habe keine maus DX deswegen ist das Bild krüppel :s Ich hoffe es gefällt dir trotzdem. thumb|Godzilla, King of monsters :3 Für dich <3 Alles, alles Liebe S''t'o''''r'm'y''''There are two things infinite - the universe and human stupidity '' 15:28, 14. Jun. 2014 (UTC) bday Happy Birthday <3 So hier ist dein Bday geschenck 17:58, 14. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Datei:Tomate_bday_.png Dein gewünschtes Bild thumb|Deine Katze :D Hoffe sie ist in ordnung :3 Hey Zilla, hier ist dein Bild. Ich arbeite neuerdings mit Gimp, also nicht böse sein, wenn es nicht gut aussieht :s GLG, Traumschwinge (Diskussion) 16:57, 17. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Deunan Hey, hoffe es ist halbwegs brauchbar geworden, ich war dann echt zu faul die ganzen Linien noch stärker zu machen, sorry hatte nen anstrengenden Schultag. thumb|left Pilzkralle (Diskussion) 16:41, 24. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Kann nicht Hey Zilla<3 Kann grade nicht telen. Nicht, dass du dich wunderst, ich komme trotzdem noch regelmäßig ins WaCa Wiki, bin aber vorerst nur über die Disk zu erreichen. Wenn ich benötigt werde, komme ich auch mal in den Chat :3 Aber das hat vorerst Pause... So schwer es mir fällt, aber ich will es versuchen... ''S't'o''''r'm'y''''There are two things infinite - the universe and human stupidity '' 14:28, 30. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Was gibt's? Was wolltest du denn? War es wichtig? Könntest du mir das bitte im Chat mitteilen? Wäre dir sehr dankbar. Viele verrückte Grüße, Snoopy-Doo (Diskussion) 15:00, 2. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Bild :3 Dein bildchen von mir :3 hoffe es gefällt dir. thumb|310px|für dich <3 Haaay xD Ein Bildi für meinen guten guten Freund <3 ich hoffe du magst es :s thumb|left|Das ist Löwensprenkel ^^ GGGGGGGLG, Traumschwinge (Diskussion) 18:19, 14. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Werder Yay ich hab hier endlich nen Werder-Fan gefunden *______* Lg 21:14, 16. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :D Ajuu :33 ich wollte nur sagen dass ich Family Guy auch mag ^^ LG deine Wasser : 16:19, 7. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Ahsoka Aye, hoffe es passt so. Das Gesicht war schwierig :o thumb|left Pilzkralle (Diskussion) 10:59, 20. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Die psychotische Stalkerin Hier ein paar Bilder, da du ja keinen Link anschauen konntest^^ ''Datei nicht mehr vorhanden'Datei nicht mehr vorhanden'' Pilzkralle (Diskussion) 16:24, 21. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Mickey Hier der gewünschte "Mickey" ^^ Datei nicht mehr vorhanden Pilzkralle (Diskussion) 18:39, 30. Aug. 2014 (UTC) *HSV auslach* Hey Zilli ❤ bin wieder ausm Krankenhaus raus und bin immer noch am HSV auslachen ������ Werder war ja ganz ok gestern^^ wollte fragen, ob du beim Tippspiel vom Gtawiki mitmachen willst :) www.kicktipp.de/gtawikitippspiel/tippuebersicht ging erst am zweiten Spieltag los, du hast also noch nich so viel verpasst und für die heutigen Spiele kannste ja noch tippen :) Lg 11:20, 31. Aug. 2014 (UTC) On kommen Huhu! Ich wollte fragen ob du heute noch on kommst? Bitte! Wenn nicht, dann wünsche ich dir noch einen schönen Abend! LG deine Ruß/Rußi/Ruß001/ Russy Rußfell (Diskussion) 18:29, 4. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Musik Hallo Zilla! ^^ Wie geht's dir denn so? Alles klar? :) Ich habe gelesen, dass du ein Rammstein-Fan bist und das finde ich wahnsinnig toll, da ich auch Rammstein mag! Hörst du denn noch andere Metal-Bands? Würde mich unheimlich interessieren, weil ich ein großer Metal-Fan bin! ^^ Ach ja, du hast auch noch geschrieben, du würdest auch sehr viel Electro hören (Dubstep, House, usw...) und ich höre das auch manchmal! Nun, ich würde gern ein paar Songs hören, du meintest, dass du jemanden brauchst, der auch Mut dazu hat, sowas zu hören, und ich wäre absolut bereit dazu! :D Würde mich freuen! Oh, und kennst du denn Song "Snowblind" von Au5 feat. Tasha Baxter? Ist'n Dubstep Song und der ist echt der Hammer! Kannst dir mal anhören, wenn du möchtest! :) Und ich habe gerade gelesen, dass du Geburtstag hattest! :O Verzeih mir, ich hätte dir gratuliert, wenn ich es gewusst hätte! Tut mir wirklich leid! :( Wie alt bist du denn geworden? Hoffe, dass ich dich nicht nerve, weil ich manchmal eine Quasselstrippe sein kann, wenn es um Musik geht! Sorry! :D Also, freu mich auf deine Antwort, Zilla! ^^ Herzliche Grüße, KrähenhäherKrähenhäher (Diskussion) 11:34, 20. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Musikinteressen, usw. ... Hallo nochmals! :D Cool, dann sind wir ja beide jetzt gleich alt! ^^ Hey, Skillet und AC/DC höre ich auch total gern! Hab' fast alle CDs von AC/DC daheim und eine von Deep Purple! Ich liebe ihre Musik! ^^ Von AC/DC kenne ich von deinen genannten Songs TNT und I feel save in New York City, sind tolle Songs! Das andere werde ich mir gleich anhören! :D Von Deep Purple kenn ich Smoke on the water, das ist ihr berühmtestes Lied. ^^ Von Skillet kenn ich beide Songs, und Whispers in the dark und Comatose sind auch klasse Songs von denen! ^^ Wow! Ich kenne bis auf Skrillex, Knife Party und Martin Garrix den Rest nicht, muss ich mir aber SOFORT anhören! Suche schon nach Ewigkeiten nach guten Songs, und endlich welche gefunden! Vielen Dank, ist echt super von dir! <3 Ja, das wäre toll, wenn du das machen könntest, aber nur wenn du willst! :D Danke nochmals und ganz liebe Grüße, Zilla! <333 Krähenhäher (Diskussion) 12:07, 20. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Wolf frame|Hab' nur das Lineart gemacht, damit du dir'n selber anmalen kannst. ^^ Hoffentlich gefällt's dir! :3 Re: Wolf. :D Hey! ^^ Wow! Das sieht ja hammer aus! Gut gemacht! Er sieht aus wie Graustreif, gefällt mir. ^^ Besonders süß find' ich die rosa Nase. :3 Danke, hast du wirklich fein gemacht. ^^ <3 Krähenhäher (Diskussion) 14:02, 26. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Panzer. :D Hallo! ^^ Also, ich hätte gerne einen Jagdpanzer V. Das wäre toll! ^^ Freu mich schon drauf. :3 LGKrähenhäher (Diskussion) 17:26, 27. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Re: Panzer. :D Hey! <3 Wow! Der sieht fantastisch aus! *-* Einfach klasse, wirklich ausgezeichnet. Vielen Dank! Besonders das Feuer ist ziemlich cool. :D Echt super, danke, Zilla! ^-^ Du bist wirklich begabt! Alles Liebe! <3 Krähenhäher (Diskussion) 18:06, 28. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Werder 4ever! *-* Zilliii ♥♥♥♥ das sieht echt toll aus, dankeschön :D (auch wenn ich kp hab wer da jetz wer is xD) vielen vielen Dank! *freut sich total* ♥ Ganz ganz liebe Grüße, 13:46, 9. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Re:Chatproblem Ja genau das meinte ich,er wird geladen aber es erscheint kein Text,bzw. ich trete nicht bei. Warscheinlich isses nur ein Wikia fehler :3 12:46, 15. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Re:Bild Danke, für das coole Bild. :) Grünfell (Diskussion) 18:33, 16. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Werder Wiki Hey Zilla, klar, wäre ich gerne dabei. Ich habe zwar gerade erst selbst ein neues Wiki gegründet und werde deshalb vermutlich vorerst nicht so viel Zeit für das Bremen Wiki haben, aber ich helfe trotzdem MEGA gerne!! Ganz liebe Grüße, S''t'o''''r'm'y''There are two things infinite - the universe and human stupidity '' 17:20, 28. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Worum ging's? Du hattest mir doch von irgendeinem Film erzählt, der mir gar nicht gefallen hätte. Sagst du mir dann mal bitte mehr dazu? Kannst das sowohl im Chat als auch per Handy machen. Danke! Viele verrückte Grüße, 20:14, 29. Okt. 2014 (UTC) <3 Telen Versuch es doch bitte gegen 23 Uhr, okay? Sollte es doch nicht klappen, dann schreib mir das vorher bitte! Hdl, viele verrückte Grüße, deine 17:15, 30. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Die FF OMG, vielen vielen vielen dank für die megasüße FF!! Mir gefällt sie wirklich sehr sehr gut! Mach weiter so, du bist ein guter Schreib-Typ! Wenn du mal Lust hast meine zu lesen... kannst du mich gern mal nach dem Link fragen ^^ Leerzeilen Hey, Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du bei deinen Bearbeitungen öfter die doppelten Leerzeilen zwischen den einzelnen Staffelauftritten (vermutlich unabsichtlich) entfernst und wollte dich darum bitten in Zukunft darauf zu achten, da diese Leerzeilen der besseren Übersicht dienen. LG 12:29, 24. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Vor jede Staffel bzw. Special Adventures etc. gehören doppelte Leerzeilen, zwischen den einzelnen Büchter immer nur eine Leerzeile. Genaueres kannst du gerne auch hier nachlesen ^^ LG 13:53, 24. Nov. 2014 (UTC) Hey, Ich wollte dich nur nochmal darauf aufmerksam machen, dass du gerade wieder unabsichtlich die Leerzeichen entfernst ^^ LG 19:23, 1. Dez. 2014 (UTC) Ich habe die Vermutung, dass das am Editor liegt den du benutzt, da die Sache mit den Leerzeichen schon öfter bei verschiedenen User aufgetreten ist. Versuch es doch mal mit dem Quelltext-Editor, den benutze ich auch immer und dann wird wirklich nur das geändert was man auch wirklich bearbeitet hat ^^ LG 19:46, 1. Dez. 2014 (UTC) Bin ich doof? Hey Zilla, bist du gerade im Chat? Ich bin zwar drinnen, aber komplett alleine... also entweder es ist wirklich keiner da oder... hm... er geht ja auch... nur bin ich eben alleine. LG, Sturmpelz Hallo Zilla, Sturmpelz hatte keinen Auftritt in Staffel 1, Sturmpfote jedoch schon. Die Kategorie wird der Weiterleitungsseite zugeordnet. - 10:54, 3. Dez. 2014 (UTC) Re: Deutschland 1944 1. Es war 1:30 in der Nacht und ich war schon müde. 2. Siehst du: Hitler war eine Verrückter und größen Wahnsinniger. 3. Nein, das war Feigheit. Damit die Alliierten sie nicht überrennen sind sie nach Deutschland abgezogen. Mit Freundliche Trollen von Grünfell (Diskussion) 18:57, 14. Dez. 2014 (UTC) Re: Paris *Theorie Ok, das könnte stimmen, obwohl auf Wikipedia auch nicht alles stimmt und meine Oma war auch dabei, nach dem 1.Wk und den ganzen 2.Wk. Mit freundlichen Trollen Grünfell (Diskussion) 19:13, 14. Dez. 2014 (UTC) Frohe Weihnachten Frohe Weihnachten und ein schönes Fest. Ich hoff du hast coole Geschenke bekommen. :) Still schweigt Kummer und Harm – Weihnachtsfrieden 1914 Weihnachten 1914 verbrüdern sich britische, deutsche & französische Soldaten auf Streckenabschnitten der Westfront. Sie setzen Kriegslogik und ihre Maschinerie außer Kraft. Sie sind sich nicht feind. Sie sind Menschen, die sich fremd sind, durch das gemeinsame Feiern aber eine Kommunikationsgemeinschaft bilden. thumb|400pxLG Grünfell (Diskussion) 16:09, 24. Dez. 2014 (UTC) Re: Wichtelgeschenk Danke, für das geile Bild und man erkennt alles gut. *-* LG Grünfell (Diskussion) 16:07, 25. Dez. 2014 (UTC) Danke! Aye, vielen Dank für den lieben Glückwunsch^^ Find ich cool, dass du dir die Mühe gemacht hast und ein Bild zusammengestellt hast. Vielen Dank :b 15:19, 30. Dez. 2014 (UTC) Jubiläum Hey Zilla, herzlichen Glückwunsch zu deinem ersten Jubiläum! Ich hoffe, du bleibst noch viele weitere Jahre hier! thumb|left|350px|Ein Bildchen für dich LG, Bildchän Eine Werder Katze xD thumb Freunde Hallo ZillFan89, wie ist das gemeint? Dieses "offiziell" Freunde sein. -'Krähe ○ (Wall) 17:01, 20. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Danke :D Hay Zilla, danke für deine Lieben Geburtztagswünsche :3 Ich hoffe du hast noch einen netten Abend und so :3 deine 18:07, 20. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Wenn Du willst. Ich wär einverstanden :) -'Krähe' ○ (Wall) 22:25, 20. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Artikel der für dich interessant sein dürfte. Hier, das dürfte doch dein Feld der Interesse treffen: SuperMegaLinkAdresse(KeinTLoZ >:c ) MFG 23:38, 29. Jan. 2015 (UTC) Bild ^^ thumb|314pxHier ist dein Bild :3 Ich hoffe es gefällt dir^^ Lg Datei:2afee84269451d172a5b0e0f83269bc8-d4kam4f.gif Hallo! Hey, Zillchen. Ich will unbedingt wissen, warum du meine wunderbare Zufügung, berichtigt hast? Tschau, Heidi Hallo noch mal! Du hast die anderen Krieger-Namen mit Sonne auch berichtigt? :D 06:10, 12. Feb. 2015 (UTC) Frohe Ostern ♥ thumb ...ich hatte erst überlegt, die Katze grün-weiß anzumalen, aber ich dachte mir, so sieht's doch irgendwie besser aus xD Frohe Ostern! <3 Liebe Grüße, 20:19, 6. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Screenis Hay Ho Zilla c: Ich hatte gesehen das du wieder Screenshots vom Chat hochgeladen hast und ich weiß nicht ob ich es dir schonmal gesagt hatte oder so. Aber ich vermute mal es wäre besser wenn du die Screens das nächste mal entweder auf einer andeen Website hochlädst und sie dann Aki (Oder einem andern Sternenträger) zeigst, oder sie ihr einfach über Skype schicken (Damit hat Akis Internet manchmal Problems). Denn nacher gibt es noch mehr diskussionen darüber das du Screenis machst (Das ist natürlich für die Seite der Sternenträger super, danke. Aber die meisten User machen nur Stress wenn kein Sternenträger dabei is, deshalb wollen sie vermutlich auch nicht "verpetzt" werden). Ansonsten finde ich es echt gut von dir das du uns bzw. Aki immer die Screens zeigst :) Lieben Gruß, 17:10, 27. Mai 2015 (UTC) Alles Gute! Hey Zilla, ich weiß ich bin ein bisschen spät dran, aber alles gute nachträglich zum geburtstag, ich hoffe du hast viel spaß mit AvPIII :D LG Krähenstern (Diskussion) 11:12, 16. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Verdammt verdammt verdammt ich hab deinen Bday vergessen D: Alles Gute nachträglich und so!!!!! Ich hoffe, du hast viele tolle (grün-weiße?) Geschenke bekommen :D Gaaaanz liebe Grüße, 12:59, 16. Jun. 2015 (UTC) Hey du :) Tagchen Zilla, ich weiß das ich das letzte mal on war ist schon echt länger her aber keine sorge ich komme die nächsten Tage auch wieder in den Chat, hatte nur ein wenig viel um die ohren. Dennoch wollte ich mich heute kurz bei dir melden damit du weißt das ich noch unter den lebenden bin :) Danke im übrigen für den Glückwunsch <3333 Dein Geburtstag hab ich keine stück vergessen auch wenn die Glückwünsche viel später kommen als gedacht, aber jetzt nochmal alles alles gute nachträglich auch von mir, hoffe du hattest schöne Tage und ich freu mich darauf bald wieder mit dir zu schreiben/reden. Liebe Grüße <333 Bestätigung~Wiki Teams Hallo ZillaFan89, ich komme mit tollen Nachichten. Du bist nun offiziell ein Mitglied in unserem Clan und hilfst uns nun das Wiki weiter zu verbessern und dafür sind wir dir sehr dankbar. Wenn du weiterhin so begeistert bist, und weiterhin so toll hilfst, wirst du vllt bald sogar einen Rang aufsteigen, also let's go es gibt immer was zu tun. Wenn du nicht genau weißt was du machen möchtest, schau doch einfach mal auf der Team seite unter "Hilfen" dort stehen mehrere Links für Aufgaben. Ich wünsche dir weiterhin viel Spaß. Lieben Gruß, 19:32, 6. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Wichtelgeschenk Tja, welch ein Wunder dass ich dich gezogen habe^^ Hätte ich das früher gewusst, hätte ich ein anderes Bild gemacht. Aber ich hoffe, dass dir dieses auch gefällt. Denn ein neues kann ich so schnell nicht machen. Keine Zeit und so, kennt man ja. Wie auch immer, ich wünsche dir frohe Weihnachten (wenn auch zu früh^^) und dass deine Wünsche sich erfüllen...oder so^^. Was könnt ich noch schreiben? Hmm... mach weiter mit dem Atlantic Fleet Lets Play, dann hau ich irgendwann noch ein Best Of dazu raus!^^ Also man sieht sich. thumb|left|Hoffe, das ist akzeptabel^^ MfG [[User:Pilzkralle|''Pilz'kralle'']][[User Talk:Pilzkralle|'' ]][[User:Pilzkralle|''Wenn du alle meine Dämonen tötest, sterben vielleicht auch meine Engel.]] 17:17, 21. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Weihnachten Ich wünsche dir fröhliche Weihnachten und ein schönes Fest! Ich habe für dich ein kleines Geschenk. Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir. :) thumb|left|292px|:D Re: Wichteln Wie cool. xD Danke, für das Geschenk. Habe mich gefreut. :) MfG 15:00, 24. Dez. 2015 (UTC) Hey Zilla. Bin üer das Handy on. Also, meine Eltern haben den PC konfisziert. Wenn ich ihn kurz haben kann, dann schreib ich weiter. Sorry dafür, ich habe einen swhr schlechten Test zurückbekommen. Die FF muss dann kurz pausiert werden, bis ich meinen PC wiederhab, ich hoffe das passiert bald :/ LG und nochmal sorry, Von deiner -- 19:09, 21. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Hmpf. Sieht so aus, als würde ich das geliebte MacBook nicht so bald wiedersehen... Ich schreib eigentlich nur noch schlechte Noten. Obwohl ich viel mehr lerne als früher, es wird einfach nur schlechter :( Ich hoffe, das wird irgendwann wieder. Ich hoffe auch, ich traue mich demnächst mal meinen Eltern den Bio-Test zu zeigen :/ -- 13:38, 6. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Team A Heyo, Zilla! Ich habe mir gründlich alle Teams durchgeguckt, und habe mich *Trommelwirbel* für deins entschieden. Da sich dieses Team für Rechtschreibung und Grammatik einsetzt, trifft dies auf mich zu :) Jetzt heißt es nur noch, ob du mich in dein Team aufnehmen möchtest. *große, schöne, vor Tränen glänzende, geweiterte Glubschaugen* Viele Grüße, 15:22, 16. Apr. 2016 (UTC) (Noch ein Video: https://youtu.be/gG62zay3kck) Hi Hallo :D Ich weiß, wir kennen uns nur kaum, aber ich fand dein Profil echt interessant und habe es mir komplett durchgelesen (<-- hobbylos) und auch den Link am Ende angeklickt. Ich finde es....höchst interessant xD. Ja, das sollte es schon gewesen sein, nur habe ich das Gefühl das ich noch was schreiben wollte aber....ist jetzt egal, es fällt mir nicht mehr ein. Ach und falls ich nerve musst nicht antworten xD. (Notiz an mich = Nachdenken und dann schreiben!) Sooo.... Bye, 19:21, 24. Mai 2016 (UTC) Ich wieder Ach, da war Ton im Video!? Genie Blaufrost hatte den Ton aus -.- Meh. Ich höre es mir demnächst mal '''mit Ton '''an 0_____0 Und ja, ich war in dem Wiki, bin dann aber iwie inaktiv geworden, was ist eigentlich aus dem Plan mit dem neuen Wiki geworden? Wegen dem Troll und so.... So, dass war's schon wieder, LG 20:04, 24. Mai 2016 (UTC) Hallo Zilla. Ich wollte nur einmal kurz an deiner Diskussionsseite vorbeihuschen und leider mitteilen, dass ich wegen verschiedenen Angelegenheiten und Gründen das Wiki bis Mitte August nicht mehr besuchen werde. Könntest du mich bitte im Team zu den Ältesten eintragen? Danke, das wär' nett^^ Ich wünsche dir wunderbare Ferien, ein tolles Zeugnis, Glück, Gesundheit und viel Geld - blablabla :D Vielen Dank um dein Verständnis, deine dusselige 18:37, 11. Jun. 2016 (UTC) HAPPY BDAY Hey Zillyyyyy! Alles gute zum Geburtstag! Ich hoffe, du feierst schön und lässt dich reich beschenken. Grüß auch Splitter lieb von mir, wenn du ihn siehst. Ich weiss, ich war länger ich mehr hier, aber zu nem Geburtstag gehört sich das jawohl mal. Hab dich lieb, 21:00, 14. Jun. 2016 (UTC) Ps: sorry wenn die Sätze keinen Sinn ergeben, aber ih bin zu müde, auf die Autokorrektur zu achten.. Alle Jahre wieder... ...vergess ich deinen Geburtstag... ne tolle Freundin bin ich .-. Trotzdem natürlich alles alles Gute nachträglich!! <333 Ich hoffe, du hast schön gefeiert/feierst noch schön und hast deinen Tag genießen können :D Ganz liebe Grüße, 15:00, 15. Jun. 2016 (UTC) ♥ Chat KLar, mach ich, muss mir ja auch meine eigenen Geburtstagswünsche einfangen XD Sag einfach Bescheid, wann du da bist! [[User:Wirbelsturm|''S't'o''''r'm'y'']]'' ''''There are two things infinite - the universe and human stupidity '' 19:13, 18. Jun. 2016 (UTC) Besser zu spät als nie? ':D Zilla!!! Wie du bereits bemerkt haben müsstest, habe ich Tollpatsch und lebensunfähiges Wesen deinen Bday vergessen -.- AAAAABER jetzt versuche ich das etwas wieder gutzumachen, indem ich dir ein Geschenk zusammengebastelt habe :D (siehe ganz unten ^^) Erstmal wünsche ich dir alles alles alles erdenklich Gute zum Geburtstag, erfreu dich des Lebens, auch wenn du jetzt volljährig und total erwachsen bist! :P Ich denke, es wird viele Momente im Leben geben, an denen du vielleicht mal denkst, dass es nicht mehr weitergeht, es wird Menschen geben, die Spuren an dir hinterlassen, gute und schlechte, die gute Erinnerungen zurücklassen oder tiefe Wunden, die nie richtig verheilen. Ich wünsche dir, dass du viel Gutes erfährst, denn wer weiß, wie lange WIR hier noch an diesem Wiki festhalten und wie lange es dauern wird, bis wir keinen Kontakt mehr haben, weil wir weiterleben. Nichts in diesem Leben ist unendlich, die Kindheit nicht und die Erfahrungen hier im Wiki nicht. Ich hoffe, dass du mich niemals vergisst, auch wenn wir schon 80 sind! ich hoffe, dass dir sehr viel Gutes widerfährt, natürlich wird es schlechte tage geben, an denen du nicht mehr weiterweißt, aber dafür wünsche ich dir gute Freunde, an die du dich wenden kannst. Ich hoffe auch, dass du dich niemals veränderst, für nichts und niemanden! Ein Leben als du selbst ist realer als ein Leben, in dem du nur DENKST, dass du so bist wie du bist :) <3 Alles Liebe :) <3 18:11, 19. Jun. 2016 (UTC) thumb|left|398px|Dein Katzenleben als Junges, Schüler und jetzt als ausgewachsener Krieger :) <3 Re: Re: Chat Sorry, habs verpasst :D Versuche in den nächsten Tagen einfach mal vorbei zu schauen :p [[User:Wirbelsturm|''S't'o''''r'm''y]]'' ''''There are two things infinite - the universe and human stupidity '' 20:11, 20. Jun. 2016 (UTC) RE Hey mein Lieblings "Wutbürger" ;D Du darfst deviantART trauen - diesmal! :p Vielen Dank für deine Glückwünsche! <3 Die Haue bleibt dir heute erspart xD LG, 18:49, 16. Jun. 2018 (UTC)